


Consider Yourself (Well In)

by lazyDaysie



Series: Consideration [3]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Everyone teases the Luminary, Feelings, First Time, Frottage, IT'S GAY, Just boys being friends, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Serena is a sweet bean, This is not an orgy, the other characters appear at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyDaysie/pseuds/lazyDaysie
Summary: Picks up where "Promises" left off. Erik and the Luminary...expresstheir feelings.





	Consider Yourself (Well In)

Having a lapful of Luminary was like nothing Erik had ever experienced, not least because of El’s very noticeable arousal pressing against his belly. Erik shivered, breathy noises escaping him. It felt good, felt good, felt _so good_. His head fell back, baring his neck, and El took it for the invitation that it was, provoking a _very_ vocal response from the thief.

Encouraged, El kept the kisses coming, even daring to drag the tip of his tongue along Erik’s neck as he held him closer. Kissing, licking, _nipping_ at Erik’s neck drew more and louder sounds from his parted lips. His neck had always been a sensitive spot, but under El’s attentions, every nerve ending felt aflame.

“El,” Erik groaned, unable to be still any longer. “El, _El_ , I need you.”

El adjusted his position on Erik’s lap, and their clothed erections began to rub against each other. El let out a long sigh, and eventually, he spoke, panting into Erik’s ear.

“I was so scared, Erik,” El whispered, as if it were something to be ashamed of.

“I know, it’s okay,” Erik said, nuzzling into El’s shoulder. “I was scared, too.”

Eyes wide, El pulled back a bit. “Are you scared now?” he asked, needing that reassurance.

“No, of course not,” Erik said, holding him closer. “You, you’d never hurt me. I... trust you, El, like I never trusted anyone.”

Long fingers with blunt nails dragged down Erik’s back, and he arched his spine with a low cry. El nibbled at the shell of Erik’s ear, and wow, okay, he didn’t know that was so sensitive, but he wanted more.

“Again, El, _please_ ,” Erik gasped.

El obliged with so much enthusiasm that he pushed Erik down onto the mattress. Erik didn’t mind at all, raising his arms and putting on a wide grin.

“You saved me today, hero.” Erik winked up at the blushing Luminary. “Only right you should get a reward.”

“Erik, honestly…” El chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Erik. In the process, their erections were pressed together again, cutting off El’s laughter with a moan.

“I think,” Erik panted, “we should get out of these clothes before we ruin them.”

El only nodded, stripping off his purple jacket with ruthless efficiency. Pinned beneath his weight, Erik could do little more than watch as El removed his belt, his shirt, and his trousers in short order.

“You’ll have to get mine for me,” Erik teased, having gotten his breath back. “I can’t, with you holding me down like th–”

He got no further, as El pulled down Erik’s pants and underclothes in a single motion. His cock sprung free, and Erik was left with his trousers halfway down his thighs.

“W-well, that works–”

And then El’s mouth was on his, and he could say no more.

El was a warm weight atop him, their cocks pressed together with friction that wasn’t quite enough until Erik gripped them both in one hand. El gasped into his mouth, and then he turned his attention to Erik’s neck again, pressing his lips, his teeth, to the tender skin and sucking, biting, to draw loud cries from Erik.

“El,” he moaned, “Oh, gods, _Elior_!”

Erik could feel his climax building, burning within him, in his belly and in his shaking thighs, and he could tell that El was getting close himself, panting harsh against Erik’s skin.

“I’m so– glad– you’re safe,” El gasped. He pressed his lips to the juncture of neck and shoulder and gave a powerful suck.

It drew a long, strangled sound from Erik’s throat even as he replied, “You saved me, you save– save me every day, El– _El_!”

With that, Erik came messily across his own stomach and hand, and El followed close behind, his head tossed back as his seed spurted to mix with Erik’s.

If having a lapful of Luminary was different, seeing El come was utterly indescribable. His expression, the shine of sweat on his brow, the messy look of his silky hair, the shy little smile on his face…

“You really are Her favorite little leaf, aren’t you, El?” Erik asked once he’d recovered.

El, still kneeling over him, quirked a grin at him before flopping down to lie beside him. “Well, I got to meet you, so She must like me at least a little.”

Erik flustered before laughing. “Honestly, Elli, I’m trying to pay you a compliment, and you go and turn it around on me.”

El shrugged, curling into Erik’s side with a yawn. “I’m really glad you’re here, Erik,” he said sleepily, blue eyes sliding shut.

Erik just chuckled, using a corner of the sheet to wipe himself off a bit. The cooling mess on his stomach would only get more uncomfortable as it dried. That done, he turned toward El and wrapped his arms around– wow, he was already sleeping.

“I’m glad too,” he murmured into El’s hair as he dropped off.

**Loading . . .**

“Erik, so help me, you are not going out there like that.”

Erik grinned, already halfway out the door. “This is my favorite shirt,” he said.

El’s cheeks only grew redder. “The shirt isn’t the problem!”

Erik pressed a couple of his fingers to one of the many hickeys that the Luminary himself had left on his neck, shoulders, and collarbones the night before. “So what, I should wear a scarf?”

“Just get back here so I can heal them before someone—”

A loud, theatrical gasp came from the hallway.

“...sees,” El finished lamely.

“Oh, Erik, did a vampire attack you last night?”

Erik, a smug smile plastered across his shameless face, replied, “Oh, yes, vicious thing. Latched on my neck and wouldn’t let go.”

El buried his face in his hands. It was too late.

“Augh, _honestly_ , you two didn’t even wait five minutes, did you?” El could hear Veronica’s disgust from where he was.

“Are you all right?” Serena asked.

“Oh, yeah, I’m _great_ ,” Erik grinned.

“I’ll _bet_ you are,” Veronica grumbled.

This was it. This was how he’d die.

**—Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of your sweet comments. I'm absolutely ecstatic over all the attention my fics have received. I'm unfortunately non-too-graceful with my words when talking directly to people, but I just want to let you guys know that every single comment just makes my day.
> 
> EDIT: quick grammatical fix


End file.
